


I Don't Hate You

by Im_so_lovin_your_stuff



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff/pseuds/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Anonymous - Freewood: Gavin confesses to Michael that he's worried that Ryan dislikes him (like in full play state of decay part 2). When Ryan finds out, he confesses that he was simply nervous to talk to Gavin or something like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this took a bit! Also, it’s kinda short, and I didn’t put a lot of detail into it. I kinda have writer’s block right now. AND HERE I AM, WITH A WONDERFUL ANON WHO GIVES ME A PROMPT TO WRITE ABOUT AND I CAN’T EVEN WRITE ABOUT IT RIGHT. :c Sorry, anon. But here you are!
> 
> Prompt
> 
> Title: I Don’t Hate You
> 
> Word Count: 981

The Achievement Hunter office was silent as Gavin stared around the room. He looked over at Michael, who was playing GTA V to pass the time. All of the others went out to lunch, leaving the others to do whatever they wanted.

 

Even though they asked if they wanted to come with them, Team Nice Dynamite decided to stay. Gavin to do some editing to a video, and Michael to give some opinions.

 

The brunette sighed and leaned forward towards Micheal's screen, trying to get a better look. “Whatcha doin', Micoo?”

 

Michael hollered slightly as he quickly got into a car. “Holy shit! Fucking cops are on my ass, man!”

 

Gavin laughed and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head. “Hey...can I talk to you about something?”

 

The other male looked towards Gavin, pausing his game. “What's up, Gav?”

 

The brunette leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Ryan really hates me doesn't he?”

 

Michael sighed and placed his controller down on his desk. He turned his chair to face the other. “I don't think he hates you. I just think you do stupid shit to piss him off.”

 

Gavin whined, raking his hands over his stubble. “I don't want the little sausage to hate me though, Micoo!” He stood up and walked around the room. “I don't like it when someone doesn't like me.”

 

“Well, let me give you some advice, Gavvy.” Michael started. “Don't piss people off by speaking about stupid crap all the damn time!”

 

Gavin sighed and sat down on Ryan's couch. “Well...what do I do?”

 

Michael stared at the other, sighing heavily as he picked his controller back up. He pressed resume on his game and kept driving in his car. “Do you want me to talk to him?”

 

“No, don't do that, you bloody doughnut!” Gavin sat up straight, waving his hands in front of him. “Just forget about it, alright, Micoo?”

 

–

 

Days have passed, and things couldn't have been weirder. It was a Wednesday so Geoff had decided to go ahead and do their Minecraft Let's Play so that it would be edited in time.

 

“LLLLLLLLET'S PLAY!” Ray shouted. Every one laughed, since they were already in the middle of the video.

 

“You're a little late, Ray!” Michael laughed as he continued to mine with his iron pick.

 

“Who's below me?” Ryan looked at his screen, observing the green blotch further down underground than he was. “Who is that? Gavin, are you green?”

 

Gavin looked at his screen and looked up, seeing the red blob above him. He looked to see what color he was. “Yep! Hi, Ryan!”

 

“Hey, buddy!” Ryan smiled and continued to mine cobblestone. “Hey, Gavin, you wanna work together?”

 

Gavin blushed slightly. Clearing his throat, he looked up to where Ryan was in the game. “Sure! Should I come to you, or do you want to come to me?”

 

“Why don't you just come on each other?” Ray asked, receiving laughter from everyone.

 

Jack continued to laugh. “This is another Tumblr moment.”

 

Ryan sighed and picked up his crafting table. “I'll mine down to you.”

 

–

 

After they were done recording, it was time for everyone to head home. Ryan stood up from the couch and started to put his equipment away. He looked around the room as he wrapped his microphone cord around the small stand. He spotted Gavin as he stood up and was talking to Ray about coins and what not. “Hey, Gavin, can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

The brunette turned around to look at Ryan, and then glanced back at Ray. “We will discuss this later. I know I'm right!” The blue eyed male made his way over to the couch, shyly standing there while he watched Ryan put his equipment away. He let the others pass by and leave the room. “What's up, Ry?”

 

“I hope you know...I don't hate you.” Ryan closed his case, and glanced up at Gavin from the corner of his eye. “Some of the things you say piss me off, but I don't hate you.”

 

Gavin blushed deeply and looked towards the door, closing it before he threw his hands in the air from anger. “Micoo told you didn't he?”

 

Ryan smirked and nodded, crossing his arms as he turned his body towards Gavin. “I don't know why you would think that I hate you.”

 

“Well, you usually don't want anything to do with me, you Git.” Gavin frowned and crossed his arms. “Did you offer to work together today in the Let's Play because of what Micoo said?”

 

The older male sighed and walked up to Gavin. He placed both hands on either side of his shoulders. “Listen. I never talk to you that much because...I'm nervous.”

 

“Nervous, what the bloody hell does that mean?”

 

Ryan squeezed the bridge of his nose as he looked to the side. “You make me nervous. I want to be close to you, but I don't want to run you off. I already creep you out because of Edgar.”

“You put a cow in a hole and held it hostage! Of course I'm going to be worried, you Anus!” Gavin waved his arms around and backed away from the other, going back to his desk and grabbing his things.

 

“You don't understand, Gavin. You make me _nervous_.” Ryan kept stressing this to the other, hoping that he would get what he was putting down. “I like you.”

 

“I like you to, Ry, but how come no one else makes you nervous?”

 

“Because I don't like them the way I like you, dumb ass!” The words flew out of Ryan's mouth as he stumbled closer to the other. He backed Gavin up into his own desk, looking at him with a serious face. “I like you in a different way than I like the others...”

 

 

 


End file.
